Amarillo y marrón
by Swannyher
Summary: Tabla momentos. Neville/Luna. Porque si ella es la tierra, él es el agua. Y porque amarillo es a Luna como marrón es a Neville.
1. 03: Encuentro

Aquí estamos, con una nueva tabla, esta vez la de momentos, pero también de la comunidad 30vicios :D

Voy a hacer una aclaración: _Para mí, esta es la pareja mas perfecta junto con Ron y Hermione. En lo que mas me ha decepcionado Rowling ha sido en eso, en destruirla... u.u Y nunca me había planteado escribir sobre ella, pero no sé... No todos los momentos que en un principio salen en un libro van a ser igual, sino, no tendría mucha gracia, la verdad._

_Y lo que quiero hacer es la historia seguida, desde que se conocieron _

-

_**Tabla:** Momentos_

_**Pareja:** Neville/Luna_

_**Momento número tres: **Encuentro_

_**Summary: **No ha sido el encuentro perfecto, pero puede que haya conocido a la persona mas extraña que ha pasado por Hogwarts. Y esa persona hace que se le mueva el estómago._

-

* * *

Momento #03: Encuentro

-

-

No había sido perfecto, sino todo lo contrario. Varias veces se sonrojó por su culpa y la llenó del pus de la Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Le resultó rara, extraña y no lograba alcanzar a comprender como estaba en Ravenclaw. Sus ojos grises, perdidos en alguna página de El Quisquilloso, decían demasiado y Neville no llegaba a comprenderlo.

Pero, aparte de eso, su presencia le reconfortaba y le producía tranquilidad. Su forma de hablar era lenta, acompasada como si no hubiera prisa alguna en todo el mundo. Movía con cuidado las hojas de la revista y con la mirada buscaba entre el aire criaturas de las que Neville no conocía ni el nombre. Hasta su forma de examinarte, sin permiso alguno, era cómoda.

En más de un par de ocasiones, no se dio cuenta de que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo por uno de sus comentarios, pero quizás esa era la virtud, o el defecto, de Luna, que decía las cosas sin pensar en el efecto que podría producir, que no se preocupaba porque a los demás le importase o dejase de importar, que, simplemente, decía lo que pensaba.

El tren frenó, los pasillos se llenaron y los compartimentos se vaciaron, pero Neville habría dado su libro preferido de Herbología por quedarse allí un rato más, descubriéndola poco a poco. Pero, tampoco parecía que ella quisiera quedarse. Fue la primera en bajar del tren, y le dio la mano a Neville para ayudarle cuando éste tropezó. Fue como un chispazo, fue una voltereta del estómago, y unas mejillas rojas a causa del roce. Fue una sonrisa despreocupada de Luna y una sonrisa alborotada de Neville. Fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos –y en Neville, era una lista infinita- que había vivido nunca.

-

* * *

_Espero continuarla pronto, :D. Aunque de la mayoría de temas no sé que hacer..._

_Lo de siempre, la tabla en mi LJ. Y mas de siempre, mi LJ como mi nombre _

Un beso,

Swanny


	2. 18: Calendario

_La verdad es que el primer capítulo ha resultado ser un fracaso, porque además de que esta pareja ya está muy vista, no estoy inspirada y últimamente no soy capaz de hacer mas de dos frases coherentes, así que, seguramente, me pase un tiempo sin escribir, pero espero que sea cosa de días. _

_**Tabla:** Momentos_ (30vicios)_  
_

_**Pareja:** Neville/Luna_

_**Momento número dieciocho: **Calendario_

* * *

-

-

Momento #18: Calendario

Estaba tan terriblemente llena de tanto pudín que ni siquiera esperó a quitarse los zapatos para tumbarse bocabajo en la cama. Se dio la vuelta y saltó en el colchón para poder quitarse la túnica sin levantarse. En su primer día, ya tenía una mancha en la manga. Pero no le apetecía buscar la varita para quitarla. Tampoco le apetecía dormirse. Estaba emocionada porque, por una vez, habían estado con ella sin llamarla Lunática, sin hablar por lo bajo y señalarla y sin insultarla sin tapujo alguno.

Había conocido a un tal Potter, una Granger, un muchacho pelirrojo y un chico –del que casi estaba segura que su nombre era Neville- que llevaba una planta verde y pastosa que parecía tener una gran defensa. Eso sí que le había hecho gracia. Se había reído con su inusual manera, es decir, estrepitosamente, y nadie había dicho que se callara ni había chasqueado la lengua en señal de molestia.

Todavía no había llegado ninguna chica más a la habitación, cosa de la que se alegraba, pues de su curso solamente se relacionaba con Ginny y no estaba en su casa. Decidió que necesitaba su varita y rodó sobre la cama y sacó la mitad del cuerpo. Rebuscó con la mano la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón, sacó la varita y se mordió la lengua –gesto que siempre hacía cuando se decidía a pensar-. Dibujó un calendario de color azul en el techo que señalaba el mes de septiembre e hizo una señal en el día uno.

Después se levantó, fue al baño, se cambió de ropa y se hizo una gran trenza con todo su pelo. Rebuscó en su baúl y sacó el libro que su padre le había regalado antes de partir a Hogwarts: _Snorkack en Gran Bretaña_. Se tumbó en la cama, con la varita en la mano y leyó la primera página. Pero todavía estaba nerviosa porque no estaba segura que era esa sensación que había sentido cuando su mano había rozado la de ese chico. Ni sabía porqué no podía dejar de mirar la fecha de su calendario.

-

-

* * *

_Tomates, ¿verdad? ¡Los acepto!_

Un beso,

Swanny


End file.
